te sigo amando
by IWLYD
Summary: Natsu se enamora de Erza pero ella no siente lo mismo que pasara cuando se lo diga, ONE SIDED LOVE One shot


**SUMMARY: Natsu se enamora de erza pero ella no siente lo mismo que pasara?  
**

**DISCLAIMER:Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad le pertenece a EL señor Hiro Mashima y Te sigo amando a EL maestro Edgar oceransky**

_**cancion**_

**"habla"  
**

**pensamiento**

_TE SIGO AMANDO _

**X_X-En una Misión-X_X**

_Me he cansado de decir  
Que no te vuelvo a ver  
Y ya estoy harto de jurarme  
Que es la última vez _

"Erza ¿Cuánto falta? ya me canse" dios mío llevamos varios días caminando, bueno mejor eso que un tren, Erza cuando te volviste tan bella y cuando me cansaré de tu hermoso rostro que detrás de esa mascara de odio oculta a una princesa

"Si ya dejaste de verme Natsu" ahh me estaba hablando a mi

"SI PERDON cuanto falta"

"no lo se pueden ser 1 o 2" Bueno no es tanto

"¿días?" ¿Porque esta sonriendo?

"semanas" no puede ser moriré antes de que encontremos a esos bandidos

**X_X-En la Playa-X_X**

No soporto tus errores  
Mis defectos, no los quieres ver  
A pesar de todo  
Sigo amándote, ya vez

"Oye Erza ven a jugar con nosotros quiero demostrarle a Gray que tan buen equipo podemos ser" Ya quiero ver la cara de Gray cuando le…

"Porque eres tan infantil Dragneel, ojala algún dia madures" y que hice mal

"Pero yo solo quería…"

"Dije que no!" yo no te he hecho nada!

"Pues si eso quieres quédate y haz lo que quieras bruja amargada"

_Nunca pude acostumbrarme  
A tu forma de ser  
Cada vez que lo he intentado  
Acabo por correr _

Corre,corre,corre,corre,corre,corre,corre,corre,co rre,corre,corre,corre,corre,corre,corre,corre,corr e,corre,corre,corre,corre,corre,corre,corre,corre, corre,corre,corre,corre,corre,corre,corre,corre,co rre,corre

"Natsu que dijo Erz.." Dios te odio gray pero no te voy a dejar morir

"CORRE" ahhh exploto el corredor lo siento gray no puedo arriesgarme

"DRAGNEEEEL!" ahhh!, ,corre,corre,corre,corre,corre,corre,corre,corre

**X_X-De vuelta en el Gremio-X_X**

Esa vida familiar que tu  
Pretendes no quiero tener  
Aunque no te quiero  
Sigo amándote ya vez

"Que haras cuando ya seas grande natsu?" auch esos vendajes todavía duelen

"Lo mismo que ahora, estar contigo" en serio dije eso, que hago!?

Me tienes la mano  
Apretándome en el arnés  
Me tienes de espaldas  
En la pared

Ya dile natsu "Erza me gustas mucho, no como una amiga quiero que seas mi compañera" porque estara tan seria?

"No creo poder Natsu lo siento"

"Pero…"

"Me gusta otra persona" creo que…

Me tienes colgado  
Del alambre y no pusiste red  
Aunque duela tango  
Sigo amándote ya ves

"lo entiendo" que tonto fui claro que ella no se fijaría en alguien como yo que torpe

"natsu necesito hablar contigo" El viejo que querra

"que necesita maestro Makarov"

"nunca me dices por mi nombre? Sucede algo?" no creo que lo entienda

"nada viejo solo bromeo" sonríe sonríe sonríe inténtalo no pierdes nada

**X_X-AL OTRO DIA EN UN JARDIN-X_X**_**  
**__  
Quiero dar la vuelta  
A la película de ayer  
Aceptar que yo no  
Encajo con tu timidez _

Escucho risas de el otro lado de los arbustos y la risa es de Erza, ire a salu...

"Alejate de ella Jellal" no dejare que la vuelva a lastimar

"Natsu Tranquilizate" que?!

"no lo sabe aun Erza?" de que hablan

"Que no se Erza?" dime que ignoro

"el es de quien estoy enamorada Natsu"

"pero el te lastimo y casi nos mata a todo…"

"lo se pero aun asi lo amo, perdona natsu" no me toques erza, no quiero tu lastima

"suéltame!"

**X_X-al otro dia en el gremio-X_X**_**  
**__  
Luego te apareces  
Y muerdo mis labios  
Una y otra vez _

"bueno muchachos tengo que irme, ire a…"

"ver a tu novio si Erza lo entendemos" Lucy tu lo entiendes pero yo no puedo

"yo también me voy adiós"

A pesar de todo sigo amándote ya ves  
Quieres que me aleje para empezar otra vez  
Que no venga con mi mierda a estorbar tus pies  
Y seguir hacia delante con tu vida, lejos de mi piel

**X_X-en la salida del gremio-X_X**

"Natsu espera" que quieres

"que paso Erza" que quier…

"Si vamos a seguir asi, tu evitándome, y yo finjiendo que estamos bien, pues NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Ah, si eso quieres

"si lo siento Erza, no volveré a entrometerme"

Aunque estés con otro sigo amándote ya vez  
Me tienes la mano  
Apretándome en el arnés  
Me tienes de espaldas  
En la pared

X_X-En la noche en la casa de Lucy-X_X

"Llegas un poco tarde Lucy"

"Fui a dejar a Juvia y a Gray y PORQUE ESTAS AQU…, Natsu porque estas llorando"

"La amo pero ella no, ella lo ama a el, ya no me quiere ver"

"Natsu…"

"Lo siento no quería molestarte ya me voy,"

"Seguro que estaras bien Natsu?"

"No lo se"

Me tienes colgado  
Del alambre y no pusiste red  
Aunque duela tango  
Sigo amándote ya ves

**X_X-en un bosque-X_X**

"Quiero ir contigo, no quiero volver en un buen rato, puedo?"

"Eres diferente de cuando Paso Tu prueba contra mi, ya superaste el miedo"

"Tal vez tengas razón"

"yo se lo que paso Natsu no te preocupes, iremos en un trabajo de 2 años minimo, 3 maximo"

"esta bien"

**X_X-al otro dia en el gremio-X_X**"Adios Lucy, Adios Maestro, Adios cerebro de iceberg, LAXUS VOLVERE PARA PELEAR CONTIGO!, ella no se presento verdad?"

"no quiso despedirse" esta bien

"bueno dale esto gray por favor"

"cuídate cabeza de flama y adiós Gildartz"

Erza POV

estúpido Natsu que habrá visto en mi, lo odio

"Erza"

"que quieres Gray"

"Natsu dejo algo para ti"

"no lo quiero"

"lo pasare por debajo de la puerta si lo quieres leer o no esa es tu decisión pero yo ya cumplí con mi promesa" que es esto? Es una hoja y dice

"_Y me quitas el sueño y las ganas de estar de pie  
Me quitas el sol y el aire  
Me quitas la calma y me robas la sensatez  
Aunque pierda todo sigo amándote ya ves"_

General POV

Erza tiro la carta y empezó a llorar, desde ese dia fairy tail no ha vuelto a ser el mismo sol radiante que daba ese cabeza de flama.

**REVIEW?CONTINUACION?**


End file.
